Through Another's Eyes
by Darlene C
Summary: In this story about friendship views switch from one of the most loved chariters of Alfea, to one of the most hated. Sometimes, it takes more then one view to get the full story.
1. Chapter 1

A lady with snow white hair stood firmly, in a sleep like state, looking out her window into the seeminly endless rain. She swept her hand against the glass, all her memories were slowly caressing her memory as the rain was caressing every inch of her life's work, her school. A tear formed and marked a path across her face, then another, as she gathered all her emotions and tried to shove them away. However, her emotions found their way back into her warm heart as she fell deeper and deeper into her trance. She went over to a picture of a young brunette and a young blonde and picked it up.

A tear fell onto the frame as she inspected it. The brunette was slightly taller than the blonde, both with a sturn expression. They were dressed in simular uniforms, the brunette being the one with the full skirt and the blonde having a half skirt. Their identical school uniform shirts were tucked in neatly but still wrinkled and carbon smudged from several classes. There were some mean looking ladies in the background, all of them looked strikingly the same, but it is hard to tell in the old faded picture. More and more tears fell as she went farther back into her memories. Then she noticed something on the floor, she picked it up immediately.

"June 14, 1967

Today was a fairly average day, after classes Margret D. and I went off to the library for studying. Well, that was the intention until the Headmisstress demanded a conference with me. I was wondering what it was all about. I entered her office solemnly. I thought I might have gotten caught for yesterday's arguement with the Head of Punishment when the word Head became emphasised. All of the staff and the alumini were gathered around, watching me, lined up half way down the master hallway. That is when Headmisstress Annily H. Harberall asked me the question that would change my life forever. "

She stared at the piece of paper and read it over a few times. The rest of the page was torn off, leaving only this small but meaningful message. She wiped her tears and forced herself to stop crying until she at least put the passage in a safe place seeing she did not want it smeared even worse then it already was. She went back over to the window, and stared at the rain. Then her view changed to her reflection - she barely reconized herself. She could hear the voices in her memory as it replayed it's self once again in her reflection.

"Yes, Miss. Harberall?" She said, fearful of the Headmisstress's power.

"Would you mind visiting awhile? I wish to speak to you about a private detail." The elderly headmisstress responded as she dismissed the croud, even though they stood outside the door, listening in on the whole conversation. Only the Head of Punishment was allowed to remain.

"Sure?" The young blonde said. They sipped tea and had an it conversation about the past when Miss. Wagstire, the Head of Punishment nudged Miss. Harberall in the arm. Then, Miss. Harberall suddenly moned.

"Are you ok?!"

"I am not sure. I am certainly not getting any younger."

"What do you mean?"

"I might as well get you to the point I brought you here for."

"I'm so sorry about that arguement Miss. Wagstire, it wont happen again, I promise!"

"No child, it is not that." Miss. Wagstire said with a sad expression, she appeared to be close to crying for the first time.

"What else did I do?!" The young blonde cried.

"You did not do anything wrong, this is about what you have done correctly dear." Miss. Harberall replied.

"Please, explain." The young blonde said trembling.

"I might as well tell you plainly, you are a 5th year student, you do not need to be babied by any of the staff and you certainly won't be if I have anything to do with it."

"What's going on!?"

"I... I... I do not know if I can say this. You already know what I am about to ask of you. It is much more than anything I have ever asked of any of my students."

"No, this can't be."

"It is."

The young blonde broke down crying.

"Why are you crying dear?" Miss. Harberall asked.

"I know what this means. I am perfectly aware of what will happen." The young blonde said.

"Then you are aware of the peace of mind this will give me."

Miss. Wagstire pulled out her elegant silk fan to cover her tears.

"NO! This can not be! Please, as much as I drempt of this, I do not deserve it." The young blonde replied.

"Anne, you deserve this more than you know. Please, just give me this one wish. Will you take my position as Headmisstress?"

"Y...ye...yes." The young blonde was now crying so hard she couldn't speak. She launched herself into Miss. Harberall's arms no matter the pain it would cause her.

"I promise, everything will work out for the better. Just wait, believe, and continue to work hard... you will see."

Then the lady snapped back into the real world, her face now covered with tears and mascara. She continued to look at her reflection as she recited her feelings.

"I do not deserve this. I have never deserved this. I don't even deserve life. I don't even know who I am. I have never known that."

Her reflection changed to that of Miss. Harberall's though connection.

"Who am I?"

Then she remembered Miss. Wagstire's words.

"To anyone who thinks a monolouge is a conversation with the past."

She snapped out of it just in time. Mr. Wiz Giz was banging on her door hecticly.

"MISS. FARAGONDA!!!! MISS. FARAGONDA!!!!!! OPEN UP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN! So much for peace of mind." She thought.

* * *

Please tell me if I should continue. Feel free to rate as you please. 


	2. Chapter 2

She reluctantly opened the door. To find Mr. Wiz Giz, covered in purple ooze and fire stains.

"Potions lab?" She asked already knowing what was going on.

"Yes, please excuse me about the door but, I was afraid you were too caught in beating yourself up to notice my knocking." he replied

"I was not beating myself up, and you were spying on me?!"

"No, I could hear crying halfway across the hallway."

Miss. Faragonda tried to hide the fact her face was blood red, partly from crying, other part from blushing when she knew she was caught. She chuckled a bit for this was the scenario long ago when she blew up the potions lab, repeatedly. Mr. Wiz Giz nudged her though, he knew that look on her face, she was about to crawl back into her past for comfort. She yelped slightly at the surpize but, covered her mouth quickly. Wiz Giz's goop was now all over her jacket and, she looked slightly irritated but continued running without complaint. She arrived to find everyone covered in goop and one kid, in the middle, smiling oh so innocently, Miss. Griselda smiling oh so evilly, and all the students moaning about trying to get it out of their outfits. She couldn't help it, she fell into the past. She could hear the words so vibrantly, like it was yesterday.

"Oh Anna, you done it again!" Marget said to her.

"Dear what have I told you about this?" The kind headmistress said

"If you thought I was mean..." The head of punishment tried to say but was cut off.

"Gently now, she is just a child." the headmistress stated

Miss. Griselda, covered in goop, continually nudged Miss. Faragonda until she finally slapped her in the arm as hard as she could when no one was looking.

"OW! goodness, what happened?" Miss. Faragonda stated nervously.

She woke up to find she was laying on the desk, with the bottle of goop. Everyone was around her, watching her, wandering if she was alright. There was a splattered hand print where Miss. Griselda slapped her, evidence she was not in pain or she would have slapped back.

"Are you ok?" Miss. Griselda asked.

"I believe so. Would you mind taking care of this, I need to go back to my office." Miss. Faragonda replied.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh and by the way, would you find something that can get this goop out of fabrics and doors?" Miss. Faragonda said looking at Wiz Giz rudely.

"I will begin work on that as soon as possible." Miss. Griselda replied, exchanging evil looks towards Mr. Wiz Giz.

They both chuckled and turned to stare at the main attraction, the recipe. Miss. Griselda picked it up and inspected it, there was no way a student could have blown this up accidently, or intentionally. She continued inspecting the goop covered paper.

"1. One Chunk of Ice

2. One Stand of Hair

3. A LITTLE bit of magic."

Obviously, it was a potion to make one cool down in both attitude and actual temperature. This was the easiest spell some one could have tossed at a freshman. Then she looked at it again, little, the catch. Maybe the student added a pinch to much magic, well, more like a lot to much. However, the potion would have not gooped like that normally, there was another ingredient involved. Miss. Griselda walked over to Mr. Wiz Giz and pulled out a strand of his hair.

"OW HEY," He shouted. "That hurt! What was that for?!"

"That is for gooping up Miss. Faragonda's door and I need it to test the potion."

"I'm tender-headed."

"I noticed."

Miss. Faragonda tried to hide her laughter from Mr. Wiz Giz's temporary pain but, she found it hard. She covered her face with her hand and tried not to make any noise. She looked at the pair with question but she found it kind of obvious, it wasn't Mr. Wiz Giz's fault but, Miss. Griselda was looking for some one to blame and supposedly he gooped up Miss. Faragonda's door, he was the easy choice. She walked over to the pair to find, a brand new evil look on each of their faces. Miss. Griselda walked over to the only clean batch of potion supplies used in the lesson and began the potion. It blew up, just as the potion before only, not as bad for, she didn't even use a pinch of magic. Miss. Griselda went over to the chalkboard.

"Prof. Wiz Giz, your shampoo or conditioner messed up the potion." Miss. Griselda said with anger.

"Don't be so sure, sometimes people will use the same shampoo and conditioner." Miss. Faragonda replied.

"Show me the bottle." Miss. Griselda demanded, still angry.

Mr. Wiz Giz pulled out two bottles from his jacket. Both of them were brown bottles with many weird labels on them. Miss. Griselda was shocked. She inspected them closer, one said shampoo, the other said conditioner. She turned the bottles over, both of them with built in brown hair dye. She looked at the ingredient label, all organic, just like her's. Miss. Faragonda just about bursted out laughing at the look on Miss. Griselda's face. He used the same shampoo and conditioner she used.

"What's the problem, you use the same hair products?" Wiz Giz asked.

"No, the problem is I got this out of the Women's Section." Miss. Griselda replied.

"I got mine out of the Men's Section."

"I don't believe you."

"Me either, I suppose we are kindred spirits."

"I doubt that even more then your plea about the shampoo."

"Why is the blob purple and not brown?"

"The only explanation is some one switched the brown with, the, AHHHH!!!"

"Oh no! OH NO! My hair is going to turn PURPLE?!"

Miss. Faragonda looked alarmed, what if some one switched her shampoo as well. However, fashion didn't matter as much as keeping Miss. Griselda from trying to beat up Mr. Wiz Giz. Miss. Griselda stared at him with anger, and she didn't get a scared look back. Miss. Faragonda grabbed each of them by the ear. She dragged them away from each other slowly.

She was about to start a long lecture on how the staff were to be one but, there was a horrible crash down stairs, what sounded to be Miss. Dufour's loud scream and, a lot of constant blasts of energy.

"So much for the lecturing, I'm predicting, I'm going to need more write-ups and you will need a bigger office." Miss. Griselda said.

"I think my office is big enough." Miss. Faragonda replied as the pair ran off, one with a goopy hand print and a scar on her hand. The other with excess attitude, covered in purple goop, and a really bad case of getting up on the wrong side of the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived Miss. Griselda nudged Miss. Faragonda, on accident, a bit overly hard. Miss. Faragonda covered her mouth to keep from yelling, held her side, and tried not to show that hurt. Miss. Griselda looked at Miss. Faragonda in question and she motioned her back towards her office. Then, Miss. Griselda ran back to her office, in determination to crack the hair color mystery. She kept on wandering how this could happen and had already noticed some purple tone to her hair when she was running and the open window blew her hair into her view. She remembered as a young girl how the breeze would calm her in her studies and give her a homework excuse for that cruel head of punishment. She remembered the pure joy of levitation for those short 15 min she was allowed outside a year, as a young girl she was quite limited. Then she felt another familiar sensation, a slightly burning, stuffy nose, headache filled sensation. Then her vision blurred slowly, then, a cold drop ran down her face, then another. She quickly covered her face with her fan, dried her tears and regained her lady like posture until, she saw something passing in the window.

She ran to the window and found herself lost in another memory. She was much younger, around 32, this was her first year of teaching, the day before the school year would begin. Everyone was in a panic for this was everyone's first year, nothing appeared to be good enough. Miss. Faragonda was standing by the gate, scared into immobility as she stared at her new but, old home. Mr. Avalon and Miss. Griselda were standing next to the fountain, both ready to calm their mind with some sketching. Mr. Avalon all of the sudden gave her a hug, she returned it but, lost balance, making them fall into the fountain.

They just happened to fall perfectly, she fell backwards but managed to remain standing, her back curved over the side of the fountain, into the shallow water. He just happened to fall perfectly over her as if it were choreographed. His hands just happened to fall perfectly next to her shoulders, he couldn't move for he feared of falling on her. Miss. Griselda couldn't move even though she was in horrible pain from her weak back because of the position he was in. She struggled but, it was just no use, if either one of them moved at all they would fall on top of each other, causing one back pain and both them the pain of rumors. He stared into her eyes, it was obvious she was in pain and he wasn't feeling so well himself about this uncomfortable position. Miss. Griselda tried moving her arms to knock him out of the way, it didn't work, she tried everything but nothing worked, they were stuck like that.

"What do we do now?" Mr. Avalon asked.

"Just fall already so we can get out of here." She replied.

"Won't that cause immense pain?"

"Better than this."

He looked at her and hesitate. He just didn't have the heart to fall on her so she made him fall. She firmly kicked him in the shin and in the pain he couldn't keep his balance. He fell on her but, fell comfortably. His hands slipped to the side and in to an accidental kiss. He rolled over from up on top of her and they both looked into each other's eyes lovingly, for a split second.

"Let's pretend that never happened." He said

"Hopefully Miss. Faragonda will play along." she replied for Miss. Faragonda was now staring at them instead of the school... with beady eyes and a sly grin.

"Get her." They both said at the same time one with sword aimed the other one with a powerful spell ready for use. Miss. Faragonda ran.

Then Miss. Griselda snapped back out of her memory and continued on the way to her office with a firm "Im the head of punishment, I can't go around getting lost in memories when I am needed.". Then, she slapped herself and regained posture again. She approached her office and opened the door. On the other side she found the most shocking discovery.


End file.
